Nicholas Whitewater
Biography Nicholas was born into the political game and his family had a long line of governors and senators and other political players. So much so in fact, that he was groomed at a young age to carry on the family tradition. He was even forced to run for class president every year despite the fact Nicholas had no idea what to do if and when he won. And that was when his father gave him the key advice that he stood behind; "It doesn't matter if you know what to do or don't. But if you get the position you surround yourselves with people who know what to do and you get the credit in the end." And sure enough, he would do as he was told and found the fun in sitting around, doing nothing, and passing the blame to others when something did not work in his favor. He completed this constant cycle all through his school time. Nicholas never had to worry about college, as the school sent him a welcoming letter because his father, uncle, grandfather and others all attended the same university. He studied political science, of course, and enrolled in many political groups on campus and made moves to help his future once he graduated. Sure enough, the day after he graduated, he moved to another town and ran for mayor and won in a landslide decision. Eleanor 3 Nicholas kept his position for mayor and was, unsurprisingly, unopposed for years. He never moved past his position and was able to talk his way out of any scandal he found himself in. But once his father planed his resignation as senator, everyone knew his sone would run for the vacant seat. But sadly, for the first time in his young career, he failed to secure the position. Nicholas was not deturned and began plans to run again with a better strategy than before. He started to do his job, or enough for people to know he is a nice guy, to start getting the popular vote. But he needed the appear like a common man like everyone else and to do that he needed a wife. He found a young woman to fill the role of trophy wife who he saw made the rounds at many of his fundraisers. Plus, she was nice on the eyes and was willing to bed him for his money. She agreed to his business and wedding proposal and months later he moved to the senator seat. Nicholas and his wife-to-be, Jenna, made their appearances together and shook hands like true power couples would. He started to have more personal feelings for her and it started to show in his judgments while working. He delayed meetings so he could stay on the phone with her and would even pay for outings with his own money rather than use taxpayer dollars for it. He knew that they were going to have children in the future, but he fought with the idea of either staying as a political figure when that happens or becoming a fulltime father with his gorgeous wife. More info about this game here. Appearances * Eleanor 3 (Support Character) Facts * Nicholas faced scrutiny when he ran for class president again as last year he took money from a fundraiser to give to a local company for their service to the school. The business was run by his family. * Nicholas lined his cabinet with gorgeous women and slept with each one of them on a daily bases. He paid them hush money but knows that they will speak out later against him. * Nicholas's fiance has a drug problem, but he does not stop it but supplies her with it. It helps her stay in line and makes sure the sex they have is wild and fun.